Staff of Pokémon Sun and Moon
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list of staff members worked on the seventh generation games, Pokémon Sun and Moon. The game was published by Nintendo and developed by Game Freak. List of staff Director * Shigeru Ohmori Program Director * Sosuke Tamada Graphics Director * Takao Unno Planning Director * Shigeru Ohmori Digital Movie Design Section Director / Effect Design Section Director * James Turner UI Graphic Design Section Director * Hironobu Yoshida Game Battle System Design Section Director * Kazumasa Iwao Network System Section Director / Game Design Section Director * Takeshi Kawachimaru Sound Section Director * Gō Ichinose Scenario * Toshinobu Matsumiya Pokémon Concept & Pokédex Text * Suguru Nakatsui * Kenji Matsushima * Toshinobu Matsumiya * Masafumi Nukita Field Contents Programming * Lead: Tomoya Takahashi * Junya Ikuta * Kazuki Saita * Yuya Ikeuchi * Soichi Miyachi Event Programming * Lead: Miyuki Iwasawa * Masayuki Onoue * Nobutaka Takeda * Syo Ohhira Field Environment Programming * Lead: Nozomu Saito * Masanori Kanamaru Pokémon Drawing Programming *'Lead': Masateru Ishiguro * Naoya Uematsu * Makoto Takebe Digital System Programming * Nathanael Peter Yam Tool Programming * Syo Araki * Nathanael Peter Yam * Morihiko Kiryu * Toru Nagihashi * Akihiro Gomi UI System Programming * Lead: Katsumi Ohno * Hiroyuki Nakamura * Koji Kawada * Yuya Fukushima * Yuto Uchida Battle System Programming * Nobuhiko Ariizumi * Toshihiro Obata * Masao Taya * Satoshi Kijima Network Programming * Lead: Shin Kohsaka * Katsuhiko Ichiraku * Katsumi Ohno * Akira Endo * Yu Muto Pokémon Characters Design * Lead: Yusuke Ohmura * Ken Sugimori * Emi Ando * Hironobu Yoshida * Mana Ibe * Sakiko Maeda * Takao Unno * Hiroki Fuchino * James Turner * Kensaku Nabana * Haruka Tochigi * Hyunjung Lee * Mayuka Yoshikawa * Yuki Yamamoto * Hitoshi Ariga * Atsuko Nishida * Kanako Eo * Megumi Mizutani * Saya Tsuruta * Haruko Ichikawa * take Pokémon Design Coordination * Suguru Nakatsui Trainer Graphics Design * Lead: Ken Sugimori * Emi Ando * Yusuke Ohmura * Sakiko Maeda * Yuki Yamamoto * Hitomi Imaizumi * Megumi Mizutani * take * Naoki Saito * Sanosuke Sakuma * TOKIYA SAKBA * Nagimiso * Kanako Omori Illustration Support * OLM, Inc. 3D Map Graphics * Lead: Maiko Fujiwara * Hiroki Fuchino * Mana Ibe * Haruka Tochigi * Kensaku Nabana * Ryoutarou Ohto * Sayaka Ohto * Sung Jinyoung * Naoto Yoshinari * Mayumi Shigeno * Rin Nakayama * Shinichirou Tsukada * Miki Sato * Sawako Okada * Yuki Fujikura * Arisu Katagiri * Kazuki Takahashi * Hikaru Sameshima * Naoki Goda * Yuki Inami * Naoki Goda * Shinya Asanuma * CREEK & RIVER Co.,Ltd. * Digital Works Entertainment Character Modeling * Lead: Tomohiko Ohkubo * Sakiko Maeda * Yuki Yamamoto * Hitomi Imaizumi * Junsei Kuninobu * Shinya Komaki * Sachiyo Awata * Yoshihiro Ohtsuka * Hidenori Tanaka * Yukari Hoshi * Shinobu Ueki * Mamoru Hitotsuyanagi * Chihiro Fujii * Daishi Yanai * Lai Chuan-Ming * Yuusaku Andou * Syouko Terada * Kioka Niimi * Haruyasu Akagi * Jun Arai * Soshi Takatsu * Atsushi Nakagawa * Yousuke Toyoshima * Nana Takahashi * Atsuru Takahashi * Hikari Sugiyama * Ryuhei Sasaki * PLANETA Co.,Ltd. Character Motion Design * Lead: Kenta Kawano * Natsumi Inoue * Aoi Inaba * Tsubasa Matsuzaki * Futoshi Kajita * Daisuke Nakayama * Hiroshi Nakagomi * Yuya Katsuyama * Masashi Miyazaki * Kaoru Seida * CREEK & RIVER Co.,Ltd. Pokémon Model Inspection * Lead: Tomohiko Ohkubo * Kenta Kawano * Yuki Yamamoto * Sakiko Maeda * Hideki Iwata * Hidekazu Takahashi * Yoshiaki Yazawa * Yuki Kanayama * Erina Chikaizumi * Takashi Yamauchi * Shugo Takayama * Midori Takata Digital Movie Design * Tsubasa Matsuzaki * Mayuka Yoshikawa * Yuki Wakamatsu * Stephen Redmond * Yui Matsuura * Hiroki Kanno * Masaya Akiyama Effect Design * Kojiro Matsuyama * Toshimitsu Arai * Yosuke Uematsu * Ai Takabayashi * Erena Maruya * Koichi Yasuda UI Graphic Design * Erika Kuga * Taichi Wakabayashi * Mitsuhiro Ariga * Yurina Moriya * Misaki Tsukamoto Concept Illustration / Item Design * Emi Ando * Hyunjung Lee * Daiki Sato * Noriko Iida Event Planning / Video Direction * Lead: Katsunori Suginaka * Ryota Muranaka * Hiroyuki Tani * Satoshi Tamagawa * Yuya Watanabe * Yoshikazu Kojima * Rebuild Games LLC. Storyboard Design * Romanov Higa Game Map Design * Lead: Chihiro Hayashi * Kazuki Muroi * Yohei Asaoka * Masahiro Takei * Kaori Hayashi Field System Design * Lead: Masafumi Nukita * Hiroyuki Tani * Atsushi Terachi * Akira Nakamura * Kazumasa Iwao Game Dialogue Design * Lead: Suguru Nakatsui * Kenji Matsushima * Toshinobu Matsumiya * Masafumi Nukita * Takashi Hino Game Text Localization Support * Kenji Matsushima * Masafumi Nukita Trainer Character Concept * Suguru Nakatsui * Chihiro Hayashi Battle Planning * Lead: Shigeki Morimoto * Kōji Nishino * Tatsuro Kusano Game UI System Design * Tetsuji Ohta Communication Features Planning * Lead: Teruyuki Shimoyamada * Atsushi Terachi * Hidenaga Endo Concept Planning * Kazumasa Iwao * Atsushi Terachi * Masafumi Nukita Game Design Balancing * Shohei Kawano * Jun Ito * Kei Setoguchi * Mitsuyo Matsunaga Music * Minako Adachi * Gō Ichinose * Junichi Masuda * Hitomi Satō * Tomoaki Oga * Hideaki Kuroda Pokémon Voice Design * Hideaki Kuroda * GEMINI BREEZE LLC. Sound Effects * GEMINI BREEZE LLC. * Hideaki Kuroda Recording Coordination * Kenji Saito Recording Engineer * Takahiro Oshima * Kenji Nakajo Vocal Recording * Lisa Ooki * Yuu Uchida * Naoto Fuga * Masayuki Okazaki * KYOtaro Instrumental Recording * Takahiro Morimoto * Kanoko Matsukawa Special Thanks-Sound * Masaya Watanabe * Atsushi Higuchi Pokémon 3D Modeling * Art Director: Atsuko Ujiie * Product Manager: Masamichi Anazawa * Miku Majima * Takashi Sakuma * Takafumi Misawa * Joe Naha * Rie Tatsuno * Masaya Ishizuka Pokémon Character Modeling * Lead: Shunsuke Uematsu * Hiroki Fujiwara * Kengo Nakahiro * Mai Ueda * Kouichiro Wakamatsu * Atsushi Watanabe * Yoshinobu Maezawa * Yuichi Komagata * Takaya Shinkai * Masafumi Sugiyama * Mai Takai * Chisato Fujita * Tomoka Ogura * Minoru Koga * Kotaro Kitada * Hiromi Koda * Itsuki Wakuta Pokémon Character Motion * Lead: Tomomi Sakuma * Masataka Hata * Orie Watanabe * Takahiro Koizumi * Keiko Kato * Suguru Fukaya * Yosuke Takahashi * Akira Sakawa * Yuichi Ishizaki * Megumi Miyagawa * Hiromichi Hidaka * Yoshiakira Nakano * Akira Takayama * Kuni Furukubo * Tatsuo Kuwabara Pikachu Voice * Ikue Otani Voice Recording Director * Masafumi Mima Voice Recording Coordinator * Takuro Muratsubaki English Localization * Yasuhiro Usui * Mikiko Ryu * Mayu Todo * Yoshi Uemura * Shinobu Taylor English Translation * Hisato Yamamori * Sayuri Munday * Jillian Nonaka * Ben Regal * Bryson Clark English Editing * Blaise Selby * Kellyn Ballard * Eric Haddock * Rachel Payne European Localisation * Noriko Netley * Makiko Cottrell * Kaori Manabe * Nami Kusumoto * Suirei Okata * Maya Yoshida * Hideko Russell * Bertrand Lecocq * Elena Nardo * Cyril Schultz French Translation * Aymeric Forgit * Guillaume Didier * Lylia Khrissate * Sarah Provost * Laurent Nguyen French Editing * Franck Couée * Pierre Gauthier * Clémence Amoric German Translation * Daniel Heucher * Michael Ecke * Kathleen Kalms * Matthias Wissnet * Josef Shanel * Christopher Derbort German Editing * Claudia Thon * Sina Moelleken * Ireneusz Radko Italian Translation * Guido Scarabello * Manuela Suriano * Marco Sartori * Giovanni Ballarin * Anna Rita Spera * Francesca Serci Italian Editing * Fabio Giusti * Silvia De Bellis * Alice Troiani Spanish Translation * Enrique Joga Elvira * Alejandro Martínez Monge * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Servando Doval Díaz * Luis Alis Ferrer * Diego Luque de la Campa Spanish Editing * Mariona Pera i de Miguel * Virginia Paradés Gurrea * Eva Rodriguez Grana Korean Translation & Editing * Mihwa Choi * Jieun Byun * Youngjun Park * Jeongmin Kwon Chinese Localization * Yinjuan Wang * Shin'ichi Sasamoto Chinese Translation & Editing * Xiaochun Qiu * Jun Yuan * Xi Zhang * Claudia Chan * Kirsty Goto * Phoebe Mak * Chingyun Sung * Chungte Huang Chinese Artwork * Yi Peng * Aubrey Chan English & European Graphic Design * Eric Medalle * Hiromi Kimura * Dan Stephens English & European Localization Support * Jeff Hines * Robert Colling * Tadasu Hasegawa * Marvin Andrews NOA Localization Support * Joel Simon * Ryo Uchida * Terry Chan NOE Localisation Support * Canela Rodal * Ryoko Sawabe NOK Localization Support * Hyokjin Jung * Dongyeon Kim * Soonil Kim * Seoyun Yun * Siyoung An * Inseon Song Special Thanks-Localization * Christopher Parent * Thomas Candland * Mary Rayes * Dario De Leo * Aya Bamba Technical Support * Shuhei Furukawa * Yuta Ogawa * Shotaro Iwanaga Server Development * Shinnosuke Miki * Noritaka Otsuka * Kazuto Shimizu * Kenkichi Miura Pokémon Global Link * Shin Uwai * Shusaku Egami * Osamu Fujita * Takahiro Onishi * Takehito Hosoda * Takeshi Seki * Youko Nakayama * Kayo Nakata * Keiichi Yoshikawa * Hideyoshi Uehara * Tomohiro Matsumoto * Yang Rong * Hikaru Ozono * Nguyen Ngoc Tram Anh * Yoshihiro Inoue * Yukiko Hamasaki * Ryosuke Nakamura * Akiko Horio * Yoshiyuki Hirota * Takashi Saito * Takuya Hogawa * Shingo Maekawa * Dai Okuyama * Hirotaka Nakamura * Kazuya Iwamoto Debug Management * Motoki Nakajima * Nobuya Sasaki * Yuki Tanikawa * Takahiro Kumasaka * Keisuke Fukushima * Takuya Inoue * Akiko Ohashi * Hiroya Takeda Debug * Mario Club * DIGITAL Hearts NOA Product Testing * Kentaro Nishimura * Seth Hanser * Sean Egan * Tomoko Mikami * Marko Wallenius * Dan Mathias * Makiko Szolas * Tom Hertzog * Madison Levitan * Marleah Gates * Michael Sahlin * Chris Hicks * Pablo Reyes * NOA Product Testing Technicians NOE QA Coordination * Patrick Thorenz * Jesús Gutiérrez Cuadra * Marco Gruden NOE Quality Assurance * Ben Howard-Hale * Christopher Stewart * Matthieu Lamouroux * Ahmed Bounouar * Laurence Uhlen * Emilien de Salles Costa * Mathieu Springinsfeld * Elisa Lapini * Alessandro Crosa * Rita di Lascio * Daniele Albrito * Veronica Casi * Lutz Ohl * Sebastian Jende * Hannah Siebert * Christina Stoffel * Edwin Kirschenmann * Julio Manzaneda * Ibon Díez Maeztu * Daniel Picazo Millán * Miguel Ángel Carnero Calderón * Lorena Gívica Pita * Pole To Win International NOK Testing & Quality Assurance * Hyokjin Jung * Kyoungim Na * Eodo Lee * NOK Quality Control Sect. Chinese Product Testing * Ming Xu * Gang Yan * Jiong Zhang * Deguang Yan * Huiming Hu * Yayun Ling * ShihWei Yang * WanJing Chen Artwork * Kenichi Koga * Ikumi Fujishiro * Chiaki Shinkai Artwork Support * Yasuko Sugiyama * Sachiko Nakamichi Manual Editing * Megumi Shichida * Aki Sakurai * Dan Owsen * James Michael * Stefan Dickhardt * Andrea De Benedetto * Yi Peng Z-Ring and QR Scan Planning * Hirofumi Hasegawa * Tatsuro Takahashi * Takahiro Oguri * Gen Nagashima * Masahiko Yamazaki * Takashi Ohi * Takeo Yoshimura * Sho Ohshima * Yoshiaki Kano * Yasushi Kono Special Thanks * Tetsuya Watanabe * Kenji Tominaga * Yuichiro Mori * Yoshio Tajiri * Teiko Sasaki * Yu Narisada * Yoshimi Kawaguchi * Haruka Furukawa * Emi Endo * Haruka Sunaga * Miho Murata * Kosuke Harada * Kaori Kobayashi * Yuichiro Yamamoto * Nagaaki Fukase * Hirokazu Tanaka * Hiroyuki Jinnai * Kenjiro Ito * Mikiko Ohashi * Tomotaka Komura * Atsushi Sugimoto * Toshio Miyahara * Eisuke Kasejima * Taku Kawamoto * Masami Tanaka * Susumu Fukunaga * Rui Kawaguchi * Ryosuke Hanawa * Shohei Furuta * Yoshitaka Fujiwara * Nobue Ito * Nobuhiro Sawabe * Takeshi Masuda * Hidenaga Katakami * Gakuji Nomoto * Kenichi Arai * Takashi Orikata * Michiko Takizawa * Hirotaka Hayakawa * Jiro Koga * Yoriomi Uego * Kenji Yanagisawa * Yukari Fukushima * Misuzu Kanayama * Emiko Yoshino * Akie Fujimoto * Yukie Funakubo * Shoichi Obora * Arata Sato * Madoka Nishizawa * Takashi Koyama * Kenji Okubo * Gaku Susai * Jaiboem Lim * Jihye Lee * Kyeongmi Kim * Chanho Sohn * Yongho So * Jiwon Yang * Toshio Mukai * Tomotaka Izuhiro * Kenshiro Ueda * Tomohiro Umemura * Ryosuke Kido * Tomotsugu Nagaoka Concept * Takao Unno Information Coordinators * Yuta Nakai * Tsuyoshi Ichikawa * Shiho Haraguchi * Toya Yoneda Coordinators * Shunsuke Kohori * Mitsuyo Matsunaga * Masayuki Wada * Akira Kinashi * Yuki Okada * Kei Ninomiya Produced By * Junichi Masuda * Shin Uwai * Takato Utsunomiya * Hitoshi Yamagami General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producers * Satoshi Tajiri * Tatsumi Kimishima * Tsunekazu Ishihara Developed By * GAME FREAK inc. * Category:Lists